Wizards can't do it all
by Phonewriter93
Summary: Harry and co. meet an assassin from the Brotherhood. Oh the impact he has on the war and their own personal lives... Starts at the end of 5th year. First story. R&R. Working title
1. Chapter 1

There was a commotion in the corridor outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Nobody heard it though because they were all too busy enjoying the company of their friends. They did notice when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and a rather large man came stumbling in. Fifth years Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as fourth year Ginny looked up and saw the man was limping down the center aisle, and moved to help him when an authoritative voice rang out, "Don't help him!" Everyone looked up to see who had spoken and they saw a rather interestingly dressed individual. He was clothed in loose white tunic that reached all the way to his worn, if tough looking, boots, and he had a red sash strung from his left shoulder to his right hip. With every eye in the room on him, he walked up to the man, grabbed him by his collar and hauled him out of the Great Hall. Everyone was stunned and several made to follow, but the room was suddenly darkened. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Whispered Ginny when the darkness had lifted. Harry immediately cast about to see if anyone was missing and when nobody was he made to leave. The others got up to follow him and they all left together. They were a few feet outside the Great Hall when they heard shouting, and chose to follow it. They came upon the hooded figure and the limping man. The hooded one appeared to be threatening the fatter one and the group decided to help him. Harry cried, "_stupefy!_" ,as he ran up. The hooded figure ducked however and withdrew a sword from a previously unseen sheath on his back and held it to the other's throat as he withdrew. "I assume you are here to try and save this man. He is not worth saving. He has done unspeakable things to many people and for that he must be punished."

Harry replied, "I have had unspeakable things done to me by Lord Voldemort himself. I will not stand by and watch an innocent die."

The man laughed, "Innocent? This man is responsible for the deaths of my entire family and many others besides. He is the head of a ring of drug dealers specializing in narcotics. This man is no innocent at all." While he continued talking, the wizarding foursome had noticed that they were down to three. Ron had vanished. They saw a bit of red hair coming down the corridor behind the mysterious, hooded assailant, and knew that he meant to surprise him. Ginny fired a Bat-Bogey Hex at the same time Ron shot a Disarming spell. Grey ducked both of them but his hood was blown off by Ron's _Expelliarmus_ and they were astonished to see that he was just as young as they. He whirled on them with a wild look in his eye. He took off down a side corridor, but was pursued by the students. He ran up a staircase and down a darkened hallway. He was beginning to lose them when Ginny summoned brooms for all of them and they were soon hot on his heels again. He arrived at the end of the hall he was running in and realized he had nowhere to go. He turned to face his opponents as they raised their wands after dismounting their broomsticks. There was a window at his back which was promptly broken by a Stunning spell from Hermione. They encircled him, but he just grinned, raised his hood, and threw himself backwards out the smashed window. They approached the window cautiously and looked up in time to see him running away from the castle towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Should we pursue?" ,was Ginny's question.

"No. He isn't a threat anymore. Let's just hope he doesn't come back."

They returned to the Great Hall, and nobody had even noticed they were gone. Except for Neville, for who asked, "Where'd you guys run off to?"

"We went after that guy in the hood." Said Ginny

"Ash? Did you find him?"

"You know his name?", hissed Hermione.

"Yes."

"Where did you meet him?"

"We met when I went to pick up my school books, and he was there too."

"He isn't a student though is he? I didn't recognize him." Said Harry.

"No he isn't. He is a Muggle whose parents sent him to a private school in America. Apparently it's a very select school and only a hundred students are allowed to attend at a time, and only former students are ever teachers there."

"How do you know all this?"

"We've been friends since second year. We correspond often except his letters come by messenger falcon instead of owl. A bit strange come to think of it."

"Messenger falcon?" asked Ginny.

"Only assassins use messenger falcons." Stated Hermione

"How do you know?" asked Ron looking confused.

"I read it in a book I got out of-"

"The library." everyone else finished.

She looked at them with scorn, "at least I can use the library."

"Hermione I'll have you know that I have used the library many times before." Said Ron.

"And when was this Ron?"

"During every free period I take a nap in the History section since no one goes there."

"Ronald Weasely!!"

"Harry, Neville maybe we should leave…" Ginny said.

"I agree", Harry hastily agreed. They got up and left, and Neville followed them while Ron continued to be verbally abused.

"When do you think they'll realize the like each other?" asked Ginny.

"Ron will realize when the judge asks if anyone objects to the marriage of Hermione and Viktor Krum." Harry replied deadpan.

Ginny laughed. "Most likely."

"I'm going to head to bed. We leave Hogwarts tomorrow Harry, you might want to start packing." Stated Neville.

"You go along I'll be up in a bit," Said Harry when they reached the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Ok. See you then. Goodnight Ginny." He said on his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

"Goodnight Neville." She replied.

Harry appeared to be brooding. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I can't believe he's really gone."

"Harry he just went up to bed. Oh." She said realizing, "You mean Sirius don't you?"

"Yes." He began to get a bit teary eyed, and furiously wiped away his tears angry with himself for showing weakness.

"Harry it's ok to cry. He was the closest thing you've had to a father and now he's gone." She sat down while Harry paced in front of her.

"You know for a few minutes there that bit of excitement over Ash or whatever his name is I was able to forget about him and then it was like old times back in the Great Hall listening to Hermione talk about books, but then I came up here and Neville mentioned packing and I had wanted to see if I could go to Sirius' house right after term ended so I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's, and it all came crashing back in." he sat down next to Ginny with his head in his hands.

She put her hand on his back and said, "Harry you know you can come stay with us if you don't want to go to the Dursley's. I know it's not as good as staying with Sirius, but it's better than nothing."

"I know, I know. I might take you up on that too." He pulled himself together and sat up, looking at her for what seemed like the first time.

"Thank you for being here for me Ginny."

"My pleasure Harry. What are friends for?" Harry decided to do something impulsive then, but before he could Ron and Hermione walked in through the painting.

"I still can't believe YOU were the one who drooled on the covers of Gilderoy Lockhart's books."

"What can I say they are the perfect thickness for a pillow after you transfigure them."

"Oh Ron!"

"Could you two bicker anymore? Honestly you sound like an old married couple."

Ron and Hermione promptly shut up.

The next morning everyone was leaving to head for the platform to get on the train. Nobody really wanted to leave and everyone was jostling for compartments on the train. Ginny elected to sit with her friends and left with them to each other. They elapsed into companionable silence for a bit of the ride before Harry drifted off to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" asked Ron who had feigned sleep to get Harry to relax enough to fall asleep.

"Yes he is." Said Hermione looking on her friend.

"Can we talk Hermione?"

"What about Ron?"

"Well Harry's comment last night…"

"Which one?"

_Ok different approach._ "Look Hermione I-"

Harry screamed just at that moment, and woke with a start. _Come on mate!_

Harry was panting. "I'm ok…I'm ok…"

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione was all concern.

"Nightmare. It wasn't about Voldemort though."

"Well what was it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He trailed off.

"Alright Harry, but if you feel like you need to talk we ARE here."

"Thanks I think I just need some air." He stood up and left the compartment.

"Now what were you saying Ron?"

"Never mind."

Harry was walking through the hall, and dodging Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. A group of fourth years from Gryffindor were standing and talking in the hall.

"Excuse me."

"Oh Harry! Hello there!"

This is an interesting development. "I'm terrible with names, do I know you?" he looked around, "do I know ANY of you?"

"Oh Harry what you did in the Ministry was so brave!" the leader of the pack replied, "You know I always thought you were telling the truth about You-Know-Who."

"That's nice. Um. May I pass through?"

"For a fee…" she said with a sly grin on her face. The rest of her group giggled.

"I don't think he will be able to pay that fee Miss Porter." Said a new voice.

"You!" cried Harry, whipping his wand out and taking aim.

"Take it easy!"

"Please do Harry I don't want any harm to come to Ash."

"Headmaster?" by this time the hallway was getting rather crowded what with Harry, the Headmaster, the fourth year fawners and Ash.

"Why don't you four run along now." Suggested Dumbledore. After they had gone, Harry whirled on Ash again.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Saving you from your adoring admirers." Was the cool reply.

"Let's go back to my personal compartment shall we?" Dumbledore put a hand on each boy's shoulder, and steered the boys to the rear of the train. They passed Ron and Hermione's compartment and saw the startled looks on their faces. They continued on, and reached the rear of the train. Harry was surprised when Dumbledore opened the door and appeared to be walking to a certain death. Ash followed him and as soon as Harry followed, intent on not being shown up by a Muggle, he saw the edges of a Disillusioned car of the train.

"Professor has this car always been here?"

"No Harry it is new this year. Ash and I are traveling companions as we both have business there."

"How do you know Ash sir?" Harry queried as he cast a sideways look at the figure who was dressed in the same clothes as before.

"Ash and I have been friends for a long time."

"Sir? You do know he assaulted a man at Hogwarts the other night right?"

"Yes Harry I do. It was under my order that he apprehended that man, and he was more than happy to oblige. You see Harry, Ash isn't just my friend. He is like a son to me. I discovered him when he was six months old and lying on the front steps of Hogwarts. I took him in, and when he turned eleven I was approached by a secret group called the Brotherhood. They are assassins, but they only take out individuals who they see as evil. That is to say they are not for hire they work out of self-interest. Ash was slated to become one of the Brotherhood before his mother fled and left him on the steps. I decided to let Ash be taken as long as he could return to me if he felt like it. If he decided to stay, he was allowed to return whenever his training allowed it. He decided to stay and has been learning the ways of death since just before you learned you were a wizard."

"You are a taker of life. Professor how can you live knowing that you turned him over to those monsters? It sounds like they turned him into a killer!"

"I haven't killed anybody. I left just after I received my promotion to become a full member of the order."

"They let you leave? Just like that?" Harry wasn't hostile anymore, but he still didn't trust this hooded being yet.

"Well I had to _persuade_ them, but I'm no longer their tool."

"So what do you do now?"

"I track the movements of wizards across the world."

"Not even the Order of the Phoenix can do that though!" exclaimed Harry. Then he realized Ash might not know about the Order and stuttered, "well... I mean…that is to say…what I mean to say was-"

"I know all about the Order Potter. I'm the only Muggle who knows about its existence, but I _am_ a Member."

"A Muggle in the Order Professor?"

"Well as he has already proven, he is no ordinary Muggle, Harry."

"But to track the moving of wizards all over the world when he can't Apparate?"

"While I cannot Apparate from place to place I do have a healthy list of contacts that informs me of the goings on in the Wizarding world, AND the Muggle world."

"Now that everyone knows everyone's background and information I was wondering if-"

There was a scream from one of the cars ahead. Ash had the quickest reflexes and was out the door to the other cars before Harry could even think. He and the Headmaster jumped up and tore after him. Ash was a train car ahead of them already and they had to race to catch up. When they finally did they noticed him kneeling over the body of a first year Hufflepuff who seemed to have passed out.

"What's wrong with her?!" cried her friends and there was a large crowd gathering once again in the hallway.

Dumbledore immediately took charge. "It appears as if our candy from the trolley is a bit older than we thought. Now would all of you please return to your compartments." Everyone did as they were asked, and the hallway was clear. Ash checked her heart and vital signs.

"What are you doing?! She is hexed or poisoned not suffering from broken bones!!"

Ash turned an ice hard gaze on Harry. "She is unconscious, and I'm trying to find out if she is even capable of being saved, Potter. Now leave me alone." He turned his gaze back to the girl while Dumbledore transfigured the train car to include a bed and table off to the side where the windows were. Ash lifted the girl with more gentleness than Harry thought possible and placed her on the bed. When he finished his examination he turned to the other two, "It doesn't look good. There is no apparent reason for her to be in this state. The only logical thing is that she was hit by a portion of a Killing Curse. Would that happen if someone cast _protego_? Some of the Curse be stopped while the other part continues through since only one spell can block an Unforgivable?"

"That could be possible I suppose, but its never been known to happen before…"  
Harry looked at Ash with arrogance across his face, "Nobody can block a Killing Curse with a spell. Everyone knows that."

"The _Avada Kedavra_ can be stopped by the spell called _Nullus Letum_. I discovered it in an old document that I found in the Room of Requirement."

"Sir is this true?!" cried an astonished young wizard.

"Indeed it is. Ash knows the languages from which all spells are derived from and he says it literally means 'no death'."

"The entire Wizarding community should be told!!"

"No Harry!! There is a curse worse than that of death. It is able to penetrate any Shield and take any living being's life. It is a most insidious curse which I shall not utter. It causes one to die-"

"Very slowly." Finished Ash. "Professor that is the only other explanation I can come up with for her condition." He said pointing at the young girl.

"Then we better get to her to St. Mungo's." said Harry.

"Ash, will you take her? You can get there the fastest."

"Professor do you mean you want me to-"

"Yes Ash."

"Very well." The assassin slung the young girl over his shoulder and hurried forward through the train. When he reached the halfway point a hidden door opened and he stepped through it. Ash sat down on a familiar motorbike and set the girl in the sidecar. Dumbledore appeared just before he left.

"Ash. This is the beginning of something big. I can feel it. I would like for you to keep an eye on Harry during the summer if possible."

"Whatever you wish."

* * *

**First Chapter of my first story on here. review and even flames are accepted. Feel free to send ideas to me via PM or in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone sorry its been so long since i updated. i'm working on a novel for a college scholarship so updates will be infrequent. Sorry bout that**. **i'm gonna try to upload two 'chapters' tonight. they're filler but oh well.  
**

* * *

Ash carried the small girl into St. Mungo's and was greeted by the Welcome Witch.

"What seems to be the issue?" she asked without looking up. Ash did not even pause and just walked past her to the elevators.

"Hey! You can't go past here without signing in!"

"Sign me in then. Asher Dumbledore, and I am heading to spell damage in the fourth floor."

"Dumbledore?"

"Just do it." said Ash as the doors closed on him.

* * *

Harry explained Ash and his origins to Ron and Hermione who were surprised.

"Blimey. He sounds dangerous. We were stupid to go after him at the feast."

"What happened?" asked Ginny as she walked in and sat down. Hermione explained the whole thing to her and Ginny was stunned.

"So where is he now?" she said looking around nervously.

"He took a second year to St. Mungo's for spell damage."

"We should go visit her."

They pulled into King's Cross Station just as this was said, and were immediately caught up in the bustle of students clearing off the train and didn't have a second chance to think on it anymore.

Ginny went through the motions of getting off the train and being excited to see her parents, but her mind was on Ash the entire way home. _If he is, or was, part of a Brotherhood then there are more like him out there. I wonder how many there are. I'll write Neville and ask if he knows. He seemed to know a lot about Ash._ The Weaselys arrived at the Burrow without incident, Harry barely managed to survive the trek home with his guardians and Dudley, but even Harry would have admitted what Albus was going through was far more challenging.

Dumbledore was addressing a large crowd of parents and other wizarding folk in a large meeting room at the Ministry of Magic. Ash's existence had been a secret to the wizarding world until now.

"Witches and Wizards I assure you: Ash is not a threat."

"He's an assassin!" someone from the large crowd cried.

"Yes he is, but he has told me that he is going to help us overthrow Voldemort." The crowd flinched at the mention of the attempted usurper of their world. Then, realizing that Dumbledore had confirmed the wild rumor, they began to panic.

"What do you mean he _is_?"

"You let a killer into the same building as our _children_?!" were a couple of the cries from the mob of people.

"That's rather convenient isn't it Albus?"said a cold voice. Dumbledore searched the crowd for the voice that had spoken.

"Rita." He greeted her. Everyone sensed the tension in the room.

"What's next Albus? You are going to go ask the American Prime Minister for help?"

"He has already denied me." Cornelius Fudge went red at this.

"You went behind the backs of your entire government to ask for help from the Americas?!"

"I sent you an owl Minister. I guess you just haven't had to get through your stacks of mail yet." Cornelius paled. He had actually been throwing anything from Dumbledore away.

There were many more unanswered questions, Dumbledore could tell.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you have any more questions about Ash feel free to send me an owl. And it will be completely understandable if you wish for your children's education at Hogwarts to be discontinued, though I discourage it. Ash lends a hand to our side of the war that I guarantee the other side doesn't possess. "

"How can you be sure? If an assassin is willing to work for our side why wouldn't one want to work for theirs?"

"All assassins are muggles dear woman. If they know of Voldemort and what his plans are then they certainly won't side with him. And now I must leave you all. Good afternoon." With that he was gone, leaving Ministry employees to damage control.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well if it isn't the little freak."

"Dudley, not now." Harry sighed. He'd been receiving owls at all hours of the night from well-wishers, I-always-believed-you-ers, and several marriage proposals.

"Well my friends and I need a punching bag. You have two options: go steal one for us or volunteer right now."

"Dudley so help me-"

"Thanks Harry." said his cousin as he dragged him out of bed, down the stairs andall the way to the park where Dudley's minions were waiting.

"Look here boys. We got ourselves a volunteer."

They all leered at Harry as he struggled to get away.

"Damn it Dudley! Let me go!" Harry hissed at him, "Do I need to turn you into a three headed frog?"

"We both know you can't do that." Dudley hissed back as he tied Harry to the support beam of the swings.

"Then I guess I won't save you from the Dementors next time."

Dudley froze at the mention of his near downfall the year previous.

"They won't come round here again and you know it." he finished tying harry up and he and his friends began swinging. A hooded figure stepped from the shadows that were growing in the evening of the day and spoke, "Stop."

"Who're you?"

"A friend of Harry's."

"You one of them loonies too?" the figure began walking forward slowly. He was dressed in a completely black tunic with a deep hood that obscured his features entirely.

"No. But I will make you regret laying a hand on him."

Dudley strutted over to the figure confidently. He began to aim a punch at him, but it never met its mark. The figure ducked and before anyone realized what had happened Dudley was splayed out upon the ground and Harry was cut loose from the bungee cords that bound him. Dudley's friends ran in terror and Harry was carried back to the house as he as unconscious. _These wizards need to learn how to defend themselves in a fistfight. All it would take is one drunken wizard who cannot remember which way is up on a wand and they would be laid out cold._

_

* * *

**Here ya go. Please PM me with more ideas and i AM taking everything into consideration that you send me so don't think you're throwing your ideas up against a brick wall.**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hate it when people do these, but in this case i feel the need to. Apologies to those who have been wondering where this story has been for the last year. I was busy finish the first draft of my novel and starting another. I'm a senior in high school, so college stuff has consumed my life as well. These aren't reasons to leave you hanging, but they are my pathetic attempt at them. Please go ahead and read and review, and for those who asked, I do intend to put more Assassin's Creed in with further chapters. As evidenced here. Also, please ignore the formatting failures, they don't transfer from Microsoft Word and i don't have the time to correct them now. Disclaimer: Ash is mine, Jace is mine and that's where my ownership ends.**

The Room of Requirement saw more action that summer than it had seen even during the year of Dumbledore's Army.

"Faster Ash!"

"I'm trying!"

The clang of swords striking each other was the staccato to the thud of heavy daggers striking mannequins, weaving together with the rhythmic thumps of throwing knives striking targets. Shouted instruction became solos in this practiced symphony of death. Archers' bowstrings twanged to provide a subtle undercurrent of strings.

"Halt!" The cry rang form the entrance to the room. Everyone froze mid action and turned to face the door. The speaker was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Asher. I wish to speak with you."

"Certainly." Ash disengaged from his dueling partner and set his sword in the rack near the door. Albus turned to leave and he followed.

Dumbledore led him on a wandering journey through the castle, commenting on paintings here and there, but saying little. Ash was perfectly content to discuss the artwork and have a bit of time with his surrogate father, but he sensed a deeper point behind all of this.

"Was there a reason you pulled me from training?"

"I wanted to speak to you about your comrades."

"What about them?"

"They are all Apprentices correct?"

"Yes. There are a dozen Apprentices being taught by three Brothers who have returned to become teachers. The Apprentices sleep in the Room at night and the Teachers have their own quarters that materialize at the end of the day."

"I am happy to oblige your Brothers, but I have to ask why you asked me to?"

"They needed a space to train, and I knew there was space here over the summer holidays."

"You left the Brotherhood though."

"I did." His reply was curt.

"May I ask why you wish to help them?"

"It is a personal decision. I am not an official member, but we share a bond that is stronger than the steel of our blades."

"Is that all?"

"I have certain…qualms about killing."

"What are they, if I may be so bold."

"You may. If I am going to take the life of someone…I want it to mean something. Not just personally, but I want it to make the world a better place. Harry's destiny, according to the prophecy, is to kill Voldemort. That would be a meaningful kill. To rid the world of the darkest wizard it has faced thus far. I do not wish to be a pawn in some larger game, without seeing the entire game board."

"I see. I can understand that, but I still do not wish for you to take one's life."

"You are concerned for my soul."

"Indeed."

"Albus. I believe that the reason Voldemort's soul is fractured is because he meant for his soul to fracture at certain points. There was purpose to it. I would never wish for my soul to fall to pieces."

"An interesting theory."

"Can I go back to the Training Room now?"

Dumbledore smiled down at his 'son'. "Sure." Ash turned and headed back to the fifth floor, making his way in the standard Assassin fashion. Dumbledore watched him go, wishing the Assassins wouldn't have to leave when the term started.

"What did he want Ash?" My best friend, Jace.

"Just to talk. He was wondering why I told you guys that you could practice here."

"Oh. Being nosy is he?"

"Well he's in charge of the castle, he kinda has a right to be."

"Right. Well school is about to start innit? I guess we only have a few more days before we get kicked out."

"I'll try to make arrangements for you to stay if you'd like."

Jace stopped. "All of us or just me?"

"Well just you for now. Maybe I could funnel a few other Assassins in slowly."

"Why would you want to? You left."

"I just didn't want to be run by an organization that has a track record of being corrupt. I'm not saying it is now. But who knows what the future will hold."

We began walking again. "That's true. So all this magic and talk of a Dark Lord is true?"

"Yes it is. I get to fight where I can, but when they can throw you across the room with a flick of their wrists, it's hard to fight."

"Does he have any of the Pieces of Eden?"

"No, and we can thank the stars above for that. Seems the Pieces weren't created by a wizard of any sort, so they are beneath his notice. If he had them…there would be no stopping Voldemort.

"Voldemort? What kind of name is that? It sounds like the name of a fungus." We both laughed heartily at this. Even Peeves found it jocular as he flew above.

"What are you doing Peeves?"

"No never you mind, or out the door yourself, you will find."

"Peeves, you really need to work on your rhymes with term starting next week and all."

He threw a handful of marbles at us and we drew our practice throwing knives. The battle that ensued was vicious, and if it was possible for Peeves to lose a battle, it was pretty close to happening. Soon we ran out of projectiles and had to dive behind suits of armor while Peeves continued to pelt us with things like flower pots and whatever else he could find.

"I'm thinking we need a new location."

"Always a forward thinker, Jace. How much exploring have you done?"

"Not much. Didn't want to tread on any toes."

"Then follow me." I rolled from behind the statue and wove my way down the hallway with Jace behind me and Peeves in pursuit. He was cackling like a mad man. I jumped down the first set of stairs I came to and swung left into another corridor. At the end were the main staircases that always moved. Parkour is all fine and well in a fixed environment, but as soon as you add in moving objects, it takes it to an entirely new level.

"Careful Jace. The stairs move!" I called back as we neared them. I swung myself over the edge of the first railing and rotated so my feet were planted against the ballistrade. Pushing off with my legs, I got more distance to land on the next walkway. Jace was always a bit stronger than me so he just flung himself the whole width of the tower. He rolled to a landing and Peeves was hot on his tail. I took off down the next set of stairs, dropped my hand to the banister halfway down and hurled myself out into open space. I was just hoping to land on a staircase at some point. What really happened was I barely managed to grab a hold of a nearby staircase as it moved and I dropped further to the ground floor. Jace was having a bit more trouble than me, but his strength allowed him to follow in my footsteps exactly, even though the stairs were further apart. Peeves just dropped like a stone down the center of the entire setup.

"Stay close Jace." We turned a corner and I yanked him behind a tapestry. We stood there holding our breath for a few moments until we heard Peeves zoom past us. We caught our breath and looked at each other with ridiculous grins.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"The same goes for me double."

"Let's head up to the Astronomy Tower. I wanna show you something."

Yes I was definitely going to have to find a way for Jace to stay at the castle with me.


End file.
